Emotionless Love
by FallenPrinsu
Summary: Riko Mizuki, a very good friend of Haruhi's. She gets mistaken a lot as a boy because of her looks. She got accepted to Ouran Academy with her outstanding grades. But there's a problem...She doesn't show her emotions after an accident happened. What will happen after Riko encounters the Host Club? And what will happen If one of the hosts catches her heart?


_**Hey there, this is my first Ouran fic.****Hope you enjoy it and leave a review.**_

_**P.S: To whoever is reading my KHR! story which is 'Your Eyes', fear not, I will soon update it.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Summary:**

Riko Mizuki, a very good friend of Haruhi's. She's a girl with very outstanding grades like her mother's-who was once a prosecutor, and have a very handsome face like her father-who was once an athlete, which lead her to have her gender be mistaken. She got accepted to Ouran Academy with her grades. But there's a problem...She doesn't show her emotions after an accident happened. What will happen when Riko encounters the Host Club? And what will happen if one of the hosts catches her heart?

* * *

**-Riko's pov.-**

**Cold.**

"_**You deserve it. And now, your children will have the same faith as you." **_ **The blurry black figure laughs and points a gun at the three children.**

_**This is…**_

**The three children tremble in fear while crying. The eldest of the children, a girl with scarlet messy long hair and a pair of terrified and teary blue eyes bravely stood infront of the other two children, protecting them. Closing her eyes, she gets ready for the figure to shoot. **

My eyes shot open. Sweating and panting, I sat down on the bed covering my face with my hands.

_Calm down Riko…calm down…It was just a dream…_

I finally calmed down and with a sigh, I checked the time.

**5:59 am.**

I groaned and collapsed on the bed again. Closing my eyes, I try to get some more sleep.

_RIIIIINNGGG!_

My hand moved automatically to my side and immediately slammed the clock shut.

I slowly opened my eyes and sit up, lazily. _Great…I didn't even get to sleep back…_

Again, I yawned and took a look at the clock to see the time.

**6:00 am.**

I stood up and stretched my body. I walked out of my bedroom and went to the kitchen.

I quickly cooked breakfast for three. After I finished cooking, I lay them on the table and make three lunch-boxes.

"Good morning sis." a voice startled me.

I turned around to see one of my brothers, already dressed in his school uniform.

His name is Ryo, Mizuki Ryo. My little brother and the twin brother of Mizuki Ren. He has neat raven black hair and a pair of beautiful golden-brown eyes. He's 9 years old but has a brain of a 15 year old. Unlike his twin brother, Ryo has a calm personality and very neat. He has good manners and smart but he gets bully continuously in school. That's where Ren comes in. Unlike Ryo, Ren's very good in fighting and takes martial art. He protects Ryo and always starts a fight, which worries me greatly. Ryo's good in giving advices even if he's only 9. He's a reliable person.

"You woke up early. That's good. Please go wake Ren up while I get change." I finished making the lunch boxes and washed my hands.

"Okay, sis." Ryo said and left to wake his brother.

I walked inside my bedroom and change my attire. I wear a plain black shirt with matching pants. I couldn't afford the school uniform because I don't have enough money. But I am working part-time to earn some money. Unlike Ryo and Ren, they get the school uniform easily since it doesn't cost too much. But mine…Well, it's a school for rich people. I didn't expect it to cost only a few pennies.

I went to the mirror and took a look at myself.

I stared at the mirror and my reflection stares back. My hair color is like my father's which is scarlet and I have my mother's blue eyes. I try to grin, but failed to.

Since the day my parents died, I couldn't show my emotions easily and that leads me to have an emotionless face. The doctor said it was from shock. I would smile slightly but I still couldn't laugh nor chuckle. I'm making a good progress thought.

My hair length is very short since it's a boyish haircut. My bangs cover my eyes slightly and my hair length reaches to my collar bone.

My name's Riko, Mizuki Riko. I have my father's scarlet hair and my mother's blue eyes. People always commented about the resemblance between me and my dad. My dad was once an athlete. He's half American, half Japanese. He has good looks which led to me to take after. Mistaking me as a male is not something new anymore. My fashion sense and height doesn't help it either. You see, I have a height of and average male, not female-which again from my father. I'm 16 and in year 2 at Ouran Academy. Actually, today is my first day going to Ouran. I got inside there in a scholarship just like my neighbor and best friend, Haruhi Fujioka. She got inside Ouran 1 week earlier than me since she got the result first.

Haruhi's a year younger than me. She's 15 and in year 1 but we're still best friends. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She has the average height of a female-lucky her. Her mother's a lawyer and my mother's a prosecutor. So basically, that's how we meet each other, through our parents. We weren't neighbors at first, but after my parents died in a car 'accident', I started to use the money that they have left (since my parents doesn't have any siblings or any relative left, the money goes to me), and bought an apartment where I and my siblings can live in. Fortunately, it's the same apartment and just beside where Haruhi and her dad was living.

Her mother died before my mother did. She was 5 that time and the people who comforted her were me and her dad. She told me about her being in Ouran. About her being force to join a Host Club because of a debt she needs to pay, the host members, her day in the school and others. I feel pity of her and want to help her. But the only way is to give her advices and tell her it's going to be okay and all. I can't pay for her since I don't really have much money. If I did have, I would give it to her right away.

I close my eyes and started to remember the dream that I have every night. I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes tightly, clenching my hands.

_It wasn't an accident…Someone plotted it…_

A loud 'thump!' distracted me from my thoughts. I hurriedly got out from my bedroom and went to check the noise.

The sight I saw wasn't pretty.

Ren was on Ryo and trying to choke him.

I separated both of them from each other, easily. Ryo wasn't struggling from my grasp but Ren was.

"Ren. Stop." Only those 2 words made him stop. He stopped struggling and crossed his arm, glaring at Ryo.

Ren broke his glare and looked at me with a pout. "But sis! He started it! I was having my beauty sleep until he started to wake me up!"

"Do you know what time it is, Ren?" I asked, no sign of emotion on my face.

Ren stared at me with confusion until he understood what I meant. His eyes immediately shot wide open and started to run towards the bathroom to get ready.

"I'm late!" He yelled. I swear. His voice can wake the whole neighborhood.

Ren Mizuki, the exact resemblance as his brother. He's younger than Ryo in 4 minutes and 8 seconds. Unlike Ryo, Ren has a very bad-ass attitude. He doesn't have manners, messy, get into fights easily, cocky, self-confident and everything opposite from Ryo. It's surprising that they're both twins. Ren fighting skills are very good since he's in a martial art club.

I bent on one knees and check if there's any injuries on Ryo.

"Are you okay?" I asked, a calm expression on my face but a worry glint in my eyes.

Ryo smiled warmly at me. "I'm okay sis. Let's have breakfast." He took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

Ryo took a seat beside me and I took a seat in the middle. Ren quickly ran inside the kitchen with a very messy attire and feature.

His tie was slipping, his jacket was inside out and his belt was losing slightly.

Ryo, who's a neat person glare at his brother and questioning why he is even related to Ren. While I just stared at Ren with a small frown on.

"Ren. Come here." I ordered him.

Ren took a few steps forward, looking at me confusingly.

I started to neat him up. Ren look away with embarrassment and Ryo averted his eyes to his food and continue on eating.

Ren sat down and started to eat shortly. We ate in silence.

I stood up from my seat and put my plate in the dishes-planning to wash it when I get back from school. Ryo finish next and put his plate in the sink and Ren followed.

Ryo and Ren grabbed their bags and waited for me at the front door.

I grabbed my bag and started to wear my snickers when suddenly a knock on the door stopped me from doing so.

Ren opened the door for me and Haruhi stood there, smiling and wearing the Ouran boy uniform.

"Hey Riko." Haruhi said, grinning. "Ready for your first day of school?"

"Yo." I finished working on my snickers and stood up from my position on the ground. I brushed away imaginary dust on my pants and smiled slightly. "Ready."

"How about you two?" Haruhi asked the twins.

Ryo gave a polite smile and a 'ready' while Ren simply nodded.

I locked the door of my apartment and we four started to be on our way.

Ryo and Ren's elementary school is near the apartment. So it's easy to send them.

"Ren. Behave at school. Don't start a fight. Be good. Make friends. Respect the teacher…" I subconsciously started to babble about a lot of stuffs not to do in school with my expressionless face on while Haruhi just chuckled beside me.

"Sis, I know! I'm not a kid! I can handle myself." Ren grumbled and I ruffled his soft hair.

"I trust you." I smiled slightly at him and a tint of blush appeared on his cheeks.

I turned my gaze towards Ryo who was just staring at the both of us with a smile.

"Take care of Ren, don't let him do stupid things. Have a good day you two."

Ryo grinned and gave a nod. Before they leave, I gave a peck on their forehead. Ren blushed madly out of embarrassment while Ryo just smile with a tint of blush on his cheeks. Ryo grabbed Ren's arm-which was still blushing and started to walk towards the entrance of the school.

Haruhi and I started to walk down the streets to Ouran. While we walk, some female passerby would glance at our direction and started to blush. That was normal for me and Haruhi. Since I got my father's so-hot-face, not to brag, girls started to stare at me. And as for Haruhi, she has a face of an innocent cute boy because of her boyish neat brown hair, large moe brown eyes and wearing an Ouran boy uniform. I give somewhat an annoyed face and Haruhi just laugh and patted my shoulder. While we walk, we talked about studies, food (tuna), the school and some random stuff. Haruhi gave me advices about the school, some things to stay away from and all.

"The school's big. So you can get lost easily. Oh, I will show you to your first classroom. What's your first class?" Haruhi asked.

I stared at the paper in my hands. "I have history first lesson."

"You're a second year right? 2-A was it? So that means…you will meet Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai."

"Tamaki and Kyoya?" I asked, curiously.

"Tamaki-senpai's the founder or president of the Host Club and Kyoya-senpai's the vice-president of the host club. They're both second year and in 2-A, like you." Haruhi explained to me.

I nodded my head. "The obnoxious blonde and the shadow king, right?"

Haruhi grin sheepishly. "Yeah."

We arrived to school shortly and damn, the school's big!

My eyes shot wide slightly just seeing the entrance of the school and then the…bright color. For a second there I was about to ask Haruhi why the school's pink but she interrupted me.

"Don't ask why the school's pink. Please." Haruhi sighed.

I smile slightly and nod.

It was very large and Haruhi wasn't kidding when she said you can get lost in here. From the look of it, I can already know that I will be lost. Now, I don't really fancy the color 'pink'. I don't hate the color nor love it. It's a normal color…but…it is too bright for my taste. The whole school's pink.

Haruhi and I enter the school and I was in awe at everything around me. Everything was shiny. We both talked some more while we walked down the hallways of the school. It wasn't really crowded but there are still girls and boys everywhere. It was my first time seeing the girl's uniform. It was a yellow dress…It looks like a banana…I'm glad I didn't pay for the uniform.

Most of them were squealing and blushing at the sight of Haruhi.

I glanced at Haruhi from the corner of my eyes. Is she that popular?

Suddenly, four girls came towards us.

"Good morning Haruhi-kun!" They all greeted Haruhi and the brown haired girl greet back with a smile that made the four girls blush.

"Who's this Haruhi-kun? Your friend?" One of the girls ask. All four girls' stared at me while blushing.

"Yes. Everyone, this is Mizuki Riko." Haruhi answered, smiling.

I nod slightly and face them with my expressionless face. "Good Morning."

All four girls started to squeal. I just blinked there, clueless.

Haruhi nudged me at the arm. "Looks like you're already popular."

I looked around the hall to see all girls staring at me with red faces, and some squealing.

"Ah." I said, and looked at Haruhi with an emotionless face but there's a glint in my eyes saying 'HELP ME'.

Haruhi chuckled and excused me and her from the ladies.

We climbed the stairs towards the second year section. This time it was less crowded since the bell was about to ring.

We both stood infront of a large brown double-door that read '2-A' on it.

"Well, here we are." Haruhi grin at me.

I thanked her and she said her 'goodbye'.

"Good luck on your first day!" Haruhi shouted and went sprinting to her class.

I slightly sigh and leaned against the wall beside the door, waiting for the teacher to come. I don't want to wait inside. It will attract attention-which I hate the most. So it's better waiting over here for the teacher.

After I finished thinking, a teacher suddenly comes to view.

_Speak of the devil…_

The teacher was about to open the door but he stop when he saw me.

"Can I help you?" He asked, smiling. From what I assume, he was in his mid-thirties, with light brown hair and black eyes. His skin's tanned and he was wearing a casual suit.

"I'm…Mizuki Riko, the new student. This is class 2-A right?" I asked with a calm voice and expressionless face.

The teacher smile became a wide grin. "Ah! The new student! Call me Tanaka-sensei! I'm your homeroom and history teacher. Nice to meet you and I wish you a good year over here."

He shook my hand, which shocked me, but of course I don't show it and opened the door, letting it wide open.

I internally cringed at his loud voice, but let it go when he opened the door.

He walked in and put his things on his desk. "Everyone! Pay attention! We have a new student today! Come on in!" He looked at me, gesturing me to come in.

I gulped down the feeling of nervousness in my throat and stepped inside the room. The moment I stepped inside the room, the girls started to squeal and some guys were blushing.

I slightly flinched but regain my composure. I stood infront of the class with my calm emotionless face on. But inside my mind, I was panicking.

The teacher calmed down the class and everyone did but some whispers and silent squeals can be heard.

"This person here is your new classmate. **His** name's Riko Mizuki and got inside this school by a scholarship with outstanding grades. Please be nice to **him** and make **him** feel welcome. Please say something to the class, Mizuki-san." He gestured me to say something.

I shot a glare at the teacher for calling me a male but it didn't affect him at all so I dropped it. _Great…I'm going to be known as a boy in this school, forever._

"Hello. Mizuki Riko. Please to meet you all." I said, calmly and bowed my head slightly.

The girls stared at me, blushing. And if I stare at them clearly, I could literally see the hearts in their eyes.

The teacher gestured me to sit at the end of the classroom, beside the window. I nodded my head and went to sit at the place.

* * *

It was the third lesson, math and so far it has been very good but suddenly my vision started to get blurry. I rubbed my eyes multiple of time to make the vision clear but fail to do so. I looked at the board and silently groan.

_I've studied this already…I will just sleep a little._

I crossed my arms on the table and laid my head on it, preparing to sleep.

I slowly closed my eyes and in a matter of minutes the math teacher's voice (I don't give a damn what her name is) slightly startled me.

"Ehem, Mizuki-san." She crossed her arms to her chest and tap her feet on the floor. She shot me a look of annoyance.

One thing I hate about rich people. They think if they're rich, they can do whatever they want to the lower class people.

I opened my eyes and slightly glare at the teacher with annoyance. Soon, the class's attention turns to me.

The teacher just kept on looking at me with a look of disgust. "I would really appreciate it if you pay attention in my class." She stated.

There's no use of fighting with the teacher so I stood up and bow my head in apology.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." The teacher smirked in triumph.

"I hope so. Can you tell me what the answer for number 27 is?" She asked, wanting me to look bad infront of the class.

Whispers started to be heard.

'Hey, isn't that question that no one can answer, even Ootori-san?' A boy asked his friend.

'Yeah. There's no way he can answer it.' The friend nods in agreement.

I pick my book and stares blankly at the question while the 'snobby' teacher smirked at me.

I blink at the question a couple of times and then turned my gaze to the teacher.

"626."

The teacher snorted and checks her book. "Ha! That's…" She blinked a couple of time to the book and quickly turned her gaze to me. "T-that's right." She stuttered.

The teacher and the class gawked at me while I bowed and just sat down, pretending to read.

'Woah! No way! The guy answered it!' A boy whispered to his friend.

'Even Ootori-san can't answer it!' His friend whispered back.

'Kyaaa! He's so cool!' One girl squealed and some other started to squeal as well.

I felt two gazes staring at me but I brush it off.

* * *

After a few more lessons, the bell rings, represent the lunch break.

_RIIIING!_

"Ok everyone. I want you all to finish the assignment I gave you all. I expect the assignment to be finish by next week. That's all. You all may leave for your lunch break." The English teacher said, grab her things and walked out the door.

Sound of chairs, talking and books closing started to float in the classroom.

Most of the people went to have lunch break and the others stayed in the class to study or just doing their things.

_I don't feel hungry…I'm just going to sleep now._

Before I can even lie my head on the table two girls approached me.

I groan inwardly.

"Hello Mizuki-san. My name's Akemi, Ryouji Akemi. You can just call me Akemi or Emi! Welcome to Ouran!" The girl, Akemi said. She has bright long orange hair that curls in the end. Her eyes were dark brown.

"U-um…M-my name's Aiko, K-kirisawa…Aiko…Y-you can just c-call me Aiko…U-um, welcome t-to Ouran." The girl Aiko introduces herself. She has dark blue long wavy hair and purple eyes. She seems to be a shy person since she was hiding behind Akemi and stuttering.

I stare at them for a long time and started to talk.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure meeting you two, Akemi-san and Aiko-san." I said before continuing. "You two have beautiful names. It fits your pretty faces." I continue, not realizing what I just said can affect them, deeply.

The girls started to blush furiously.

"T-t-thank y-you R-riko-kun." Akemi stuttered, face red like a tomato. Aiko didn't say anything but just froze behind Akemi, face red.

"W-would you like to have lunch with us?" Akemi asked, a tint of blush on her cheeks.

I shook my head and reply back. "No thank you. I'm not hungry. Thank you for the offer." I smiled slightly.

The girls that are still in the classroom started to squeal. I blink a couple of times. _When did they appear…?_

Akemi and Aiko nod their heads and went to the other girls.

I sigh silently and turn my head to the window. _The clouds are so pretty today…_

I cross my arms on the table and laid my head on my arms. I closed my eyes to sleep, not caring to close my book.

_At last…I can sleep._

**~A few minutes later~**

A finger poked me at the arm.

I groaned and flinched slightly. _Urgh…Leave me alone._

Again, the finger came in contact with my arm.

My eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Tamaki, you shouldn't do that." A calm voice said.

"But Kyoya, the bell's going to ring. We should wake him up!" Another voice spoke up to the Kyoya guy.

My eyes fluttered open and I wipe a tear as I yawn. I sat up on my seat and stretched my arms.

"Oh! You're awake!"

I look up to search for the voice. Still daze, a hand comes to my view.

"Hello! My name's Tamaki Suoh and I welcome you to Ouran!"

I blinked a couple of times and looked up from the hand-which is in mid-air, to the said person.

Light blonde tresses and a pair of violet eyes. He has smooth peach skin that could possibly glimmer in the sun. A vibe of a friendly person-if his exuberant personality hasn't shown it. He is holding out a hand for me to shake, grinning so wide his face might split in half.

Ah, he must be 'Tamaki Suoh', the chairman's son. The obnoxious blonde and the president of the Host Club that Haruhi talked to me about.

I shook his hand. "Mizuki Riko. Nice to meet you, Suoh-san."

"Oh please, just call me Tamaki!" He protested, raising his hand while the other rests on his hip.

I give him a blank stare. "Right…Tamaki-san. Then you can call me Riko."

His grin widened and points his index finger to the person next to him.

"And this person here's Kyoya!"

My gaze turns to the person next to him. He must be Kyoya Ootori, the Shadow King or 'the cool type'-as Haruhi stated. He has short black hair, black-gray eyes and wears slim, rimless glasses. He is tall and lean and seems to have a vibe of mysteriousness that intrigues me. He seems like someone who knows a lot, but prefers to keep it. Someone who has a lot to hide but doesn't necessarily mean he has to. Someone with a motive.

We stared at each other for a long time, both observing the other, until he raised his hand with a smile that fails to look genuine nevertheless, it is an impressive act.

"My name's Ootori Kyoya. Nice to meet you Mizuki-san."

I stared at his hand in mid-air, resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow as I think of the smile he's giving. It took a while until I finally raise my hand slowly and shake it.

"Nice to meet you too, Ootori-san."

Kyoya stared at me for a few seconds and break it shortly. He opened a black notebook, writing something.

I stare at the notebook in confusion. _What's that? A journal? No, that can't be. _

I think some more of what that book might be but immediately interrupted by Tamaki's loud voice.

"Oh no! Please, don't call him Ootori! That's too formal! Just call him Kyoya. We are friends after all!"

Kyoya stopped writing in his notebook and his left eye twitched slightly.

My eyebrows raised slightly, eyes shows a glint of confusion and amusement. "Friends?" I asked without a second thought.

"Yes! Friends! From now on, you, Mizuki Riko are my friend!" Tamaki grins, pointing his index finger at my face.

Kyoya sighed at his friend's stupidity. I just stared at him, speechless, face blank and my lips press together in a tight line, successfully suppressing a smile.

_Haruhi's right. He's an idiot. But very interesting. _

"I've never met a commoner with a beautiful face as yours before! Your beautiful deep blue eyes that glows in the dark. Your long wavy crimson hair that screams the color of the beautiful sunset and your smooth peach skin that can make any ladies jealous! You have to join the Host Club!" Tamaki said all of that in one breathe, grinning like an idiot.

My eyes widened slightly, speechless. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at this and write something again in his notebook.

"So how about it?" Tamaki ask me with a glint of hope in his eyes.

I regained my composure and politely decline his offer.

"Sorry. But I would have to reject the offer."

In a blink of an eye, the blonde was in a dark corner, growing mushrooms.

I stared at Tamaki, amusement in my eyes while Kyoya just kept writing in his notebook.

"But I will think…about it." I said, trying to reassure the blonde.

Immediately Tamaki stood infront of me with a grin.

"Oh yes! Think about it! And if you have time, come to Music Room 3 after school!" Tamaki winked at me while I blinked for a multiple of time.

_That was…fast…_

_RIIIINNGG!_

The bell rings and Tamaki give a quick good-bye while Kyoya just nod slightly and went to his seat.

* * *

After some more lessons, it's finally home time.

Not wanting to be in the crowd of people getting out of the class, I kept sitting until the class gets empty.

I stand up and pack my bag. While packing, my eyes caught something.

It was a novel which Haruhi lend to me some days ago. I finished it yesterday and wanted to give it to Haruhi today. Since I have my part time job to do tonight, I have to give the book to Haruhi now.

I slide my bag in my left arm and gripped the book in my hand.

I went and check the library, to see nothing but just some people talking and drinking tea in it.

_Haruhi wasn't kidding when she says that there's a café in the library…_

I wander down the hall, thinking where Haruhi might be.

"**After checking some rooms to help me study peacefully which I fail to do so, I came across Music Room 3…" **

Haruhi's voice suddenly rings in my ears.

_That's right…Music Room 3._

"**And If you have time, come to Music Room 3 after school!"**

…_I don't know if I should go but… Ah, whatever._

And here I am, standing infront of Music Room 3.

I let my hand stay at the handle of the door for a while. The host club ha? I wonder what it's like…But I'm nervous…

With every courage I have, I gulped down my nervousness and open the door.

Rose. Petals.

Rose petals greet me as I enter. 'Yuck..' Setting my mouth in a firm line, I tried not to frown. Petals are literally everywhere, seemingly intentional of flowing in my direction as I catch a whiff of the scent. I stopped trying and slightly frown with a wrinkled nose, until my gaze draw towards the center of the room.

The center of it all. Roses are blooming, seemingly the source of the petals strangling my sight. And right in the middle of the red, blooming roses, stand what I presume, the host club members- sparkling ridiculously in the middle of it all.

_**Welcome.**_


End file.
